1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing silver triangular pyramid particles and to silver triangular pyramid particles, and particularly to a method for manufacturing silver triangular pyramid particles to which method electrolytic deposition is applied and to silver triangular pyramid particles manufactured by the method.
2. Related Art
With recent progress in informalization, the amount of paper consumed as media for information transmission is increasing. Meanwhile, image display media that can repeatedly record and erase images and that are known as electronic paper have drawn attentions. In order to put such electronic paper into practical use, the electronic paper is required to be easily carried, to be light, to be not bulky (to be thin), as with ordinary paper and to rewrite information at low energy, to exhibit little deterioration during repeated rewriting and to have excellent reliability.
As a display technology suitably applied to such display media, there is a method for applying an electric field to an electrolytic solution including a metal salt such as a silver salt solution to deposit or dissolve a metal such as silver.
However, the shape of the metal particles deposited by applying the electric field deposition method using the above techniques is limited to a sphere.